


A Memorable Day

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Series: Kings and Queens of Hearts [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, a dream of a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Cayde-6 reflects on the last time he and his family were all together.





	A Memorable Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little shortie for all of your patience in waiting for my next chapter-work. Enjoy :)

He remembers. 

That’s the curse of being an Exo. Ironic, really. 

Everything he could ever want to forget is clear and vibrant in his mind. At least, until he has to reboot. The idea of a Cayde-7 still wigs him out. It wouldn’t be by choice, but Cayde has noticed from his past that sometimes, he doesn’t have much choice. And even then... no reboot is perfect. 

Cayde remembers. 

Their last day in the market together as a family had been one of the best days of his life. Uldren had convinced Mara to come with them, just to spend a few hours with Akaiya. 

“Faster, Aunt Kayleigh, faster!” 

Kayleigh laughed, a broad grin on her face as she raced through the pavilion. “If I go any faster, we’re gonna lose everyone!” 

Hawthorne chuckled, shaking her head. “Don’t worry about us, Kayleigh. I’m sure we can survive ten minutes without you.” 

“Have it your way.” 

Akaiya glanced back, seeing Uldren coming up behind them, even as sneaky as he was trying to be. “He’s coming! Run!” 

She was too late and Uldren snatched the girl, the laughter in his throat coming from deep in his chest. “I’ve got you now, little one. There is no escape!” 

Uldren held her in one arm, tickling her until she was red in the face with his free hand. She giggled relentlessly, her brown hair getting in his face as she tossed her head back. She used Shiro's old cloak to her advantage, the slick material making it easy for her to wriggle away from him.

Kayleigh put a hand out for her to take, laughing with Uldren before gliding up into the air and summoning her wings made of solar energy. 

Akaiya cheered, lifting her hands up into the air and smiling brightly. “Look at me, momma! I’m flying!” 

Hawthorne smiled. “I see that, sweetheart. Just be careful up there!” 

“We will.” 

Cayde watched the pair of them for the longest time while Mara and Hawthorne talked together. The people of the city widened their paths when they saw the Reef Queen, but she didn’t seem to notice. The two had been cautious of each other at first, but the wariness quickly dissolved when she saw how Hawthorne cared for those in their small group. 

He couldn’t help the satisfied grin on his face as he watched Kayleigh bring Akaiya back down. She and Uldren went over to the fruit cart, each of them with a hand guiding her shoulders. Uldren picked her up so she could see a little better, picking up a pear and letting her inspect it. Uldren himself took an apple, offering it to Kayleigh with a look that said more than the action itself. 

Kayleigh in turn glanced over her shoulder at Mara, catching the last whispers of a grin on her face. She looked almost smug in that moment. 

Cayde can still see Hawthorne just as she was that day. 

She was dressed simply, as always, but there was nothing simple about her. It was just a gray tank top and cargo pants, the only thing covering her shoulders a black leather jacket made similar to a style from before the Golden Age. Her hair, which rarely sees the light of day, was pinned up in a bun despite her dark chestnut curls trying their hardest to escape. 

She may not have thought much of it, but to Cayde, she was beautiful. 

To him, she’ll always be beautiful. 

It startled him in that moment when her eyes met his and it was like she could read his mind. She plainly saw how terrified he was that she might disappear. In the blink of an eye, she was standing beside him to remind him that she wasn’t going anywhere for quite a while. 

For so long, he had made it through life with his imagined Queen and Ace, depending on them for that feeling of love that might be a memory. Or a dream. 

In that moment, it didn’t matter, because she was right there. Cayde doubted he could ever dream of loving someone as much as Hawthorne and Akaiya, the fact that they're real and warm and so full of life leaving anything he could make up far, far behind.

Cayde remembers, and maybe it’s not as much of a curse as he thought. 


End file.
